


Herald of Pansies

by IvoryRaven



Series: Ten Nights of Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Reality TV, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Hermione and Pansy's date - sister story toReality Dating.Can be read as a standalone, but I recommend reading both for better context.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ten Nights of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Herald of Pansies

“Do you know where we’re going?” Hermione asked, feeling a blush settle over her cheeks as she looked at the other woman.

She and Pansy Parkinson were in a limousine, being driven to their date on Ten Nights of Love. The only thing they’d been told was that they were going to a romantic corner that should appeal to both of them.

“No clue,” said Pansy. “Well, Hermione - what brings you to the show?”

“My friend Padma Patil dared me to. She said I wasn’t brave enough to swim with sharks - and I am! I just… didn’t want to, and I was kind of drunk, so… I said I’d prove my bravery and she said I had to come on here, and I’d already signed up and couldn’t withdraw it by the time I woke up.”

“I understand,” said Pansy. “And sharks are scary! I swam with them during a marine biology class I took, and they look terrifying. They’re kind of cute when you get close but working up the nerve to actually do it is hard. There are all the stories about shark attacks, and it really puts you off, but when you get close... “ she sighed, and Hermione thought it sounded positively dreamy, “they’re gentle sweethearts.”

“Maybe you’ll have to take me one day,” Hermione ventured, certain her cheeks must be rosy red.

Pansy smiled and tucked a short strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. “Maybe I will.”

Hermione blushed harder. “Um - did you say marine biology? I’ve been thinking about taking that.”

Pansy smiled again, showing whitened teeth. “I did! I’m studying to be a biologist. My course was really good and I really recommend it.”

Hermione blinked. How perfect could this woman get? “Really? I’m studying animal psychology - I’m not really sure what to go into, there are so many options! But I want to change the world, and I think science is the way to do it.”

“It is!” Pansy agreed. “As scientists, we’ll be able to make a real impact!”

Hermione beamed. Pansy Parkinson really was something.

That ‘something’ was not only clever, beautiful, and brave, but perhaps - just perhaps - (Hermione hoped it was) - perfect for Hermione!

They arrived, and there were cameras aimed at them as they stepped out of the limosine. Hermione made sure to get out first and take Pansy’s hand, excitement leaping in her chest at the little smile and the fluttering of well-groomed eyelashes Pansy gave.

“This is…” Pansy started, but she trailed off in wonder. 

“It’s amazing,” Hermione breathed.

The limosine had brought them to a quaint little bookshop with a wooden sign hanging from the sort of rope she’d always imagined pirate ships would have. The door had a bell, and it let out a merry little jingle when you opened it.

The bookshelves were made of dark wood, and had ornate designs carved into the edges. Hermione smiled, and pointed out the little pansies to her companion.

Pansy smiled. “It’s like this place was made for us,” she whispered.

Hermione couldn’t help but agree. Books of all kinds could be found on the beautiful shelves: mysteries, horror stories, fantasies, textbooks on any subject Hermione could drum up interest in!

“Wow,” she said, and even though she must have read the Oxford Dictionary several times, she couldn’t think of a word to better describe the experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another established relationship...
> 
> What next, the disappointed rejected prospective partners (Ron, Viktor, Daphne, and Draco), or Luna and Ginny?
> 
> And FYI, sharks really aren't that scary. They mostly ignore you (come on, they're sharks, they've got better things to do than stare at a person, you aren't that important to a random shark, unless it's an Animagus).


End file.
